


I is for Indiscretions

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona doesn’t know what she’s losing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Indiscretions

They barely make it to the hotel room this time. They’re wet from head to toe by the time Callie’s back hits the door. The wind broke her umbrella outside of the airport and somehow, seeing Addison made her forget all about it.

“You’re ridiculous,” Addison says as Callie’s rain soaked jacket falls into a pool on the floor with a loud flop. Callie laughs and kisses her again.

They shouldn’t be doing this, that’s what Naomi tells Addison. But it’s hard not to. It’s hard because when it’s been a month, Addison misses Callie’s skin like it’s a vice. And maybe it is. Maybe it is wrong that she’s sleeping with a married woman, but that’s Addison’s M.O. and she’s decided to stop fighting it.

Arizona doesn’t know what she’s losing, Addison thinks, rocking her hips against Callie’s persistent hand and she playfully licks a tan shoulder before throwing her head back with a groan. Although, maybe assuming she’s winning is not such a good idea for Addison, lest she get her hopes up for nothing.

It isn’t a thing between them, not really. They don’t get jealous and they don’t get possessive. Because they don’t need to do so. On some level Addison feels that in spite of the whole Arizona thing, Callie will always only belong to her. Because Arizona doesn’t know Callie in the way Addison knows her. It isn’t a competition--not one the blonde would win anyhow.

“How long do we have today?” Callie asks, biting her lip while Addison straddles her and lazily kisses her neck.

“I have all day today. You?”

“Only a couple of hours,” Callie says and then closes her eyes as Addison lifts the younger woman’s right leg and hooks it over her own slim hip before rocking her hips forward in that way that renders Callie thoughtless rather effectively.

Callie wanted more sometime in the past. More with Addison, but their collective list of failed relationships made for one giant depressing baggage. And it was decided long ago that this was going to be the preferred arrangement. It was easier this way. It was lighter and it could just be this for as long as they wanted it to be. The thing is, it’s going on a long time now and Callie isn’t even remotely close to being sick of the audacious redhead.

Maybe she’ll do something about it later. Maybe Arizona will realize something is up and will save them both the trouble. But now, now it’s just this. Minor indiscretions never hurt anyone. Not really.


End file.
